Wild Ones
by BeautifulNoMatterWhat
Summary: Percy is taken and disappears for five years. He escapes but is changed and has a "family." Camp Half-Blood will never be the same. . . PercyXOC! Mutant!Percy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! As you can see I'm starting a new PJO fic! Yay!**

* * *

Prologue

A shrill horn pierced the night. The driver cursed and got out of his truck. "Rotten kids," he grumbled roughly. He headed towards the direction of the huddle of figures in the shadow of a convenience store.

Rain drops dropped on his head and he sped his legs up. He called out to the tallest figure. "Hey! Didn't your mom teach you to wait for the walk sign to tell you to go across the freakin' street?!"

The smaller figures huddled into the bigger form's sides. The driver looked at them. Fearful round eyes of different colors stared back at him. The man turned his attention to the tall form again.

Wild sea-green eyes stared back at him. On closer examination he saw that the figure was a boy. Unruly ink-black hair stuck out of the hood on his head.

"Icarus. . ."

The murmur came from a girl behind the boy. The boy looked down at her and kissed her softly near her lips. His green eyes flickered back to the driver and glared. "Your scaring my kids. . ."

The voice was soft, almost melodic. The driver blinked. The kid seemed to be sixteen years old. He looked at the figures again. Five in all were huddled next to the teenager, their hoods were all up, hiding their faces.

The driver shook his head, turning around and beginning the walk back to his truck. " Just make sure they don't get run over."

He slammed the truck door and looked back as he drove away.

The kids were gone.

* * *

**xD Its just a preview but I hope it excites you into reviewing. Can y'all guess who Icarus is, by the way?**


	2. Chapter 1 :Taken

**I updated! Here's chapter two!**

**Shout out to PixelUp! They made me excited and I put up another chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Taken

Five years earlier. . .

The alarm clock rang and I groaned, smacking my hand towards it and sending it across the room. I cursed and flung my arm over my head, turning on my bed to get more needed rest.

To say the least, it was short-lived as a knock on my cabin door and a familiar voice drifted into my room.

"Percy!" Rachel yelled."Chiron wishes to speak to you!"

I moaned."Go away. . ."

I could practically see her rolling her eyes as she said,"Don't be a lazy person. No one likes a bum hero."

I rolled my eyes and sighed in defeat."Ok, I'm up. . . "

I listened to her footsteps as she walked away smugly. I stood up slowly and my breath caught as my side started throbbing. I had gotten hurt teaching the newcomers how to use a javelin without slicing-and-dicing somebody. A newcomer had shoved their javelin into my side by accident. . .

I grinned at myself stupidly. I wonder how Chiron will react to the Savior of Olympus getting bested by a sharp stick?

I dressed quickly and walked to the Big House.

Mr. D was there, playing poker with the Stolls, the twin sons of Hermes. Conner seemed to be losing whole Travis seemed to be winning. The smirk on his face told me that.

The wine god was giving the twins the stink eye and I grinned, knowing he wouldn't dare turn them into rabbits.

"Hi, Percy!" The twins said in unison.

"Hello, Peter," Mr. D said, laying his cards flat on the table.

I wrinkled my nose. "It's Percy."

"Whatever. . . The old horse is waiting inside for you."

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. I walked into the Big House, determined not to let the old god get to me.

"Chiron? Rachel said you wanted to talk to me? " I asked softly, opening the door to his study. The centaur was looking out towards the lake, a peaceful look on his face. Ever since the war had ended, the worry had left his eyes.

He turned towards and grinned. "I have a mission for you."

I blinked owlishly."A mission?"

If possible his grin became wider. "Yes. Today we will have a celebration of sorts."

I blinked again. " A party?" My mind immediately thought of his family. The Party Ponies.

He nodded. "Yes."

I smiled, excitement filling my body. "So what's my mission?"

"You will make sure 258 pizza boxes are safely delivered to Camp Half-Blood. Do you understand your mission?"

My eyes widened. "258?!"

Chiron looked at me teasingly. "Will you want to share, Percy?"

I blushed. "Not really. . ." I muttered.

He smiled at me. " Rusty is already at the entrance."

I groaned. Rusty was on old pick up truck that has been at Camp more years than I had been alive. " Not that old thing. . ."

"Do you want to carry the boxes?"

"Not really."

Chiron walked passed me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You may take Annabeth or Grover if you wish. . ."

I smiled goofily at Annabeth's name. Ever since the war ended we had been getting romantically involved. As much as I wanted her with me I didn't want to wake her up and make her carry pizzas. And Grover was probably bringing in new half-bloods at the time. . .

I shook my head. "Naw. . . I got it." Annabeth was probably planning the party with her brothers and sisters. I didnt want to disturb her.

***timeskip*****

2 Hours later. . .

I sighed, slamming my head into the wheel. Rusty's horn blared loudly and I quickly got off it.

The pizzas were stacked on top and beside each other in the trunk. Getting them in there had been horrible. The pizza people hadn't wanted to hand th over since I seemed to look like a "rogue."

As the boss so kindly put it. . .

I turned the truck on and backed up. A black van suddenly appeared on the curb and I slammed on the brakes.

My New York came out and I yelled out," Are you blind?! Watch where you're going, idiot!"

As I tried to get my bearings a man in a suit came out of the car. I watched as he came to my window.

"What?" Warning signals came from my gut as the man smiled at me smugly. The feeling was similar to what I get when I'm going to fight a monster.

I ignored the feeling. . .

And that's when he stabbed me with the syringe.

* * *

**xD Second chapter done! What Percy screamed at the man was what the driver on our bus said to a guy when we went to New York.**

**Please review!**

**And do you want Annabeth or the OC to end up with Percy?**


End file.
